Summer Heat
by DeanHeartsCas
Summary: It's summer and Dean is trying to sleep through the heat when a certain angel gives him a visit. Dean/Castiel Don't like? Don't read!


**Author's Note: I'd just like to say thank you to Taya who pointed out my first error. Ahaha. I actually died a little inside so thank the Gods for your keen eye! No jeans now!****Summer Heat**

* * *

Dean tossed over to his side and gave an annoyed sigh. The heat pulsed through the room and caused his head to ache. Groaning, he rolled over to his other side and kicked the covers off of himself. Another sigh, this one long and deep, as he attempted to get to sleep for about the 50th time. Or was it the 51st? He punched the pillow angrily, trying to pummel it into something comfortable that he hoped, prayed would help. He needed sleep, dog tired and on the road for almost two days straight and he'd been looking forward to grabbing four, maybe even six hours of peaceful, relaxing, Samless sleep. Yet this heat stopped him, a heavy weight that wouldn't let him get comfortable. It seemed to intensify even more, the room growing hotter. Another change of position and he was on his back, staring up at the ceiling, feeling the sweat roll down from his forehead.

Glancing over to his left, he could just make out the huge hulk that was Sam, snoring softly. He'd drifted away from the world as soon as his head had hit the pillow, yet Dean had been lying here for what felt like hours. A stab of jealously as Sam, unaffected by the heat it seemed, also rolled over and shifted comfortably. Frowning, Dean sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed and rubbed his face with both hands. He'd known it was going to be a hot night; therefore he'd discarded all clothing apart from his underwear and even that felt uncomfortable against his skin.

Dean gave a soft sigh as he stood up, stretched and slowly made his way to the bathroom; entering the small room he flicked the light switch. He winced as the harsh glare stung his night accustomed eyes, a sharp stab to each orb. Eyes half closed he made his way over to the sink. He turned the faucet angrily as the heat once again hit him. As the cold water shot from the tap he ran his fingers through it, letting the fluid run over his digits and feeling the ice cold water cool his skin. He bent down and after gathering a small pool of it in his cupped hands, splashed his face. A sigh escaped his lips as droplets ran from his jaw, down his neck and to his chest. Dean gave a short laugh as he imagined his skin sizzling and smoke rising from his body. Another splash to his face cooled him down a little bit more, the rivulets of water dripped down his face, onto his chest and down his stomach. The waistband on his underwear caught them and soaked them up. He straightened up and studied himself in the large mirror that hung on the wall, his eyes having adjusted to the bright light. His tiredness showed, the dark circles under his eyes looking almost black in the light and his face gaunt and ghostlike. Each droplet of water sparkled because of the light, a set of small jewels resting upon his face and body.

The sound of the running water brought him back from studying himself, it made him think of ice cold seas and deep waters that stretched for miles. Nothing could be found but the ocean and the sweet silence. The dark depths leading into places unknown that no man had set foot or ever swam in. He licked his lips, trying to give some moisture to his parched mouth but found none. He bent down once again and this time drank deeply from the tap making small slurping noises as he sucked at the soothing water. It filled his mouth and he gulped it down gratefully, his dry mouth and throat accepted the water graciously, each sip bringing a sweet coldness to him.

A cool breeze pushed against Dean's back, causing his skin to break out in goose bumps. He stopped drinking but before he could look up a pair of strong hands gripped his hips, sliding over the fabric of his underwear and gripping him tightly. He gasped and quickly looked up into the mirror; ready to fight whatever had found them and bracing himself for some kind of horrific monster. Instead he found himself looking into the slightly smiling face of the most beautiful creature on Earth. Or Heaven for that matter.

''Jesus Cas!''

Cocking his head and frowning slightly, Castiel stared at Dean over his shoulder and said in a low voice.

''Please Dean, don't blaspheme.''

''I'm sorry, but you scared the shit out of me!'' Dean whispered back, not wanting to wake Sam up during this little stolen private moment between him and Cas.

''I understand, but please, he's still my Lord. When you take his name in vain I-''

''Alright, alright!'' Dean broke in, stopping Cas before he started his all too familiar rant ''You've already given me the 'Don't take my Lord's name in vain' speech and like I said, I'm sorry.''

Castiel sighed and then was silent, his grip still tight on Dean's hips. The grip was strong and powerful, the gesture loving and sweet. The strength this angel possessed always seemed to lie just below the surface whenever he was with Dean. It was as if he could barely control himself whenever they were together. Dean was certain that he had felt Cas' body vibrate with this power when they had lain in bed, wrapped in each other's warm embrace. He loved it, yet it scared him too. He knew that Castiel would never let himself lose control but occasionally Dean would remember that he was an angel and he'd seen what they could do when they unleashed their full potential. Dean turned to Castiel and embraced him, wrapping his arms around his angel and holding tightly. Pulling back, he whispered

''So how come you're here? I thought you were busy. You know, with that super secret Charlie's angel mission thing.''

''Charlie? Who is this Charlie Dean?''

''Urh...well...'' Dean tried not to laugh out loud at Castiel's confusion.

''I am not and never will be Charlie's angel Dean. I am God's warrior and I do his bidding alone. Well, his and yours I suppose.'' Castiel said, shrugging slightly

Dean snorted before realising Castiel was serious. He could never tell when Cas was making a sarcastic comment, the angel having rarely smiled or laughed in Dean's presence. ''What? You'd do my bidding?''

''I'd do whatever you asked me to do Dean. As long as it's within reason, within my power and not a sin.''

Another snort from Dean and this time he couldn't help but suppress a giggle.

''Not a sin! Cas, the things that me and you get up to when we're alone are so sinful I think God's eyes would burn out if He ever caught us doing it!''

Castiel frowned and bit his lips nervously. Dean knew the angel was now having doubts about what they had done, the things they had done together. The pleasures and sensations that had made each other cry out and shudder from the power of it. They'd lain together in bed more than once, both tired and spent, talking about how God would feel if he knew about their relationship. Dean took hold of Castiel's head in both hands and placed a light, soft kiss.

''It's okay though. I was joking. He doesn't mind, you told me once that God doesn't care about gender or sexuality. It's the love that counts, the love between two people that brings them together and keeps them there. All He wants is for us to love each other and you said that He would approve of what we have and I believe that. I don't need his approval to love you Cas but it sure as Hell helps!''

Castiel smiled one of those rare smiles, they lit up his face in a thousand ways, making it seem like a beautiful creature was shining right through for Dean to see and love. In a way, it was, maybe the beauty that shone through was Castiel's real and pure form. Dying to escape from his confines yet unable to as the consequences would be harmful to Dean. He'd often wondered what Castiel's true form looked like, imagining a large glowing bright light that lit up everything.

''I believe it too Dean.'' Castiel whispered back

Dean grinned and leaned in for a kiss, loving and sweet. Their lips softly pressed together, moving slowly against the other. Dean let out a quiet moan as Castiel pulled him even closer, pressing himself against the other's body. Pulling back Dean smiled at Castiel before giving a short laugh as the angel licked his lips.

''What? You taste good Dean.'' Castiel told him, smiling slightly and moving to his bottom lip, licking the soft flesh suggestively. Dean sighed as a wave of lust ran through him.

''Jesus Cas.''

Instantly Dean knew what he had done and winced as Castiel's features quickly turned to a frown. He pulled his tongue back and his brow furrowed.

''Dean! I told you, do not blaspheme.''

''I'm sorry! I forgot. It's just, Cas, you were licking your lips and just looking...so...fuck.'' Dean said, trailing off at the look from Castiel's face. ''Okay, okay. I really am sorry. I promise I'll try not to do it again. Forgive me?'' He blinked innocently at Castiel, smiling slightly. The angel rolled his eyes before saying

''I forgive you. Just please, remember who He is and how I serve him.''

''I will. I'm sorry. How about I make it up to you?' Dean said, looking down between their bodies before looking back up. Castiel's eyes brightened but then he frowned again. Wondering if he'd done something else wrong Dean asked him

''What?''

''I can't stay long tonight. I'm still...busy. I got some free time tonight so I came to see you though I don't know how long I have. I could be called away any minute.''

''Oh.''

''I'm sorry Dean, I promise to make it up to you when I'm done. I just...don't know when that will be.'' Castiel said, sadness filling his eyes.

''Its okay. I understand how it is. At least you're here now right?''

Castiel nodded and smiled once again, lighting up his face once again, causing Dean to almost sag against the counter that was pressed against his back. He reached upwards and took hold of the back of Castiel's head and pulled him towards him. Their lips once again crashed together and this time the kiss was more passionate. Their tongues slipped effortlessly into each other's mouths, moving against each other in a familiar way. Times like this were when Dean was happy, he forgot everything that was happening in the outside world and nothing was important. He could stand here, just holding and kissing this creature, until nothing was left but dust. Castiel's tongue pushed into Dean's mouth and swiped a large circle inside the hot orifice, tasting the individual taste that was Dean. He pulled out and bit at those plump lips, causing Dean to hiss and moan at the same time. Slowly he ran his tongue over the bottom lip, after reaching the corner he moved his tongue in the opposite direction over the top lip. After pressing another light kiss to Dean, Castiel moved along Dean's jaw. A smile played across his lips as a desperate whine issued from Dean's mouth. His kisses were soft and light as they moved down his jaw. He pushed his hips forwards, pressing his own hardness against Dean's, knowing that it would cause Dean to whine. He couldn't help but smile again as Dean reacted the way he had know he would.

As he reached Dean's ear he felt a wetness touch his chin, startled he pulled back and saw the droplets that covered Dean's skin. These small jewels glowed in the light from the bathroom and looked golden against his flesh. He licked his lips again, the water looking delicious as did the man that it covered. He leaned down and licked up the droplet, causing Dean to shiver with pleasure. Pulling back he looked at Dean and had to grin. The hunter's eyes were half closed from lust, his chest rising and falling with his heavy breathing. Studying Dean's chest he saw the rest of the droplets that lay there and ran down his stomach and smiled to himself. He'd make it his mission to clear away each and every drop that he could see. He pressed another soft kiss to Dean's lips before moving to his neck.

Castiel's tongue licked up the now warm droplets of water that had ran down Dean's skin. He lapped at the flesh, moving up and down the hunter's neck. The hot muscle ran over Dean's Adams apple causing him to swallow deeply. Cas would lick up and when he reached Dean's jaw he'd move slowly down and then on to another droplet.

Dean ran his hand down Cas' arm, the other hand still gripping tightly to Castiel's head, feeling the strength there before slipping his fingers between the angels. Their fingers interlocked so tightly it seemed they were both stopping the other from floating away. His eyes rolled back as Castiel nipped at his skin, almost hard enough to draw blood. He moaned softy, no, it was more a small whine of need and desperation for Castiel to kiss and bite him more. A shiver of pleasure ran down his spine as Castiel grabbed the back of Dean's head and pulled it back some more. He licked upwards until Dean's neck was clear of all the water and then pushed Dean's head back down and kissed him again, his tongue forcefully pushing into his mouth. They tasted each other, loving the flavour, one righteous and one holy. Tongues and lips moved against each other with a love that burned brighter than anything.

Castiel moved his hips, sliding them from side to side, creating friction that had both him and Dean moaning softly into each other's mouths. After clearing Dean's neck, he moved down to his chest, stopping slightly to get at each droplet. Ever so slowly he gathered up each droplet and let the fluid slide down his throat. He could taste Dean, his sweat and skin mixed in with the water and it was Heaven. He went lower and lower until he was at Dean's stomach, licking at the toned muscle and through the fine dark hair that lay there. As his tongue moved in lazy circles he felt his legs ache so he got to his knees for more comfort. A hand ran through his hair to the back of his head as he placed light kisses on Dean's stomach. He glanced upwards and saw sheer lust looking back down at him. He smirked at Dean's face; eyes half closed and his mouth open slightly.

He felt a swell of pride in his chest as he realised that he was causing the hunter to look like that, causing him to breathe those heavy breathes and causing that bulge that was tenting Dean's underwear right in front of his face. He'd never made anyone feel or look like this ever. Nobody had moved against him the way Dean did. Their movements were always perfect, a dance of pure hot passion combined with love that made them both cry out the others name.

He ran his hands up Dean's legs, up to his thighs and grabbed at Dean's crotch. He massaged him, feeling the throbbing heat of Dean's lust in his hands. A moan issued from Dean's lips, soft and quiet in the small confines of the bathroom as Castiel's grip grew harder. He reached upwards, his hands hooking into the waistband of Dean's underwear when a commanding voice filled his mind, his hand stopped dead and he cocked his head to the side.

''_Castiel, you are needed. Return to your former post and await our orders''_

Dean opened his eyes and looked down as Castiel stopped undressing him. The angels head was cocked to the side in his questioning manner whilst his eyes seemed to be glazed over.

'Cas?''

The angel blinked and shook his head before standing up. Dean frowned as his looked at Dean with an annoyance in his eyes.

''I'm sorry Dean. I have to go.'' Castiel told him, his voice small and bitter.

''...Are you serious?'' Dean asked his eyes wide. He glanced downwards and felt a pang of anger at the forces that commanded Castiel. ''Do you have to go right away?''

''I'm so sorry Dean.'' Cas replied and before Dean could say anything he leaned forwards and placed a light kiss on Dean's lips before vanishing from sight. He stood there in disbelief, his breathing heavy and his cock so hard it was almost hurting. Sighing, he turned back around and turned the water back on. Dean splashed his face and this time used a towel to clear away the droplets. Annoyed he threw the towel onto the counter top and stalked out of the bathroom, flipping the light out and then slamming the door as he left the room. Sam jumped awake, sitting bolt upright in his bed.

''Dean! S'everythin kay?''

''Go back to sleep Sammy. I'm sure it won't be that hard for you.'' Dean told him angrily. He reached his bed and climbed in whilst grumbling about angels and their teasing. _Great, _he thought, _I now get to lie here hard as a rock and its still way too hot to do anything about it._

He rolled onto his side and felt the heat pressing against his skin and once again tried to go to sleep and ignore the aching that was emanating from his crotch and seemed to be taking over his whole mind.

''Jesus that damn angel!'' he quietly cursed to himself.


End file.
